Black Magic Woman
by BreakInCaseOfEmergency
Summary: Koname Oonishi is a new student in Ouran Academy, and, much to her parents dismay chooses perhaps the worst club in the school to join - the Black Magic club. With a President like Nekozawa-sempai, how could she have said anything apart from 'Of course? The story of one Prince of Darkness finding a Princess to sit beside him. NEKOZAWA/OC
1. Who Do Your Voodoo?

Authors Note! :D

This is just a welcome to this wonderful story, I don't think that Nekozawa-sempai gets enough attention in the show, and so, I decided that I would write a bit of FanFic about him :3

I hope that you all enjoy it! :D

This story has very frequent POV changes and so I hope to develop the characters thoughts a bit more through that method of writing :3

Nekozawa giggled a little bit to himself as he moved about the darkened room, trying to quickly set up for his newest intimate. Ah it was so lovely to know that people were willing to descend into the darkness with his club! Waving his little Beelzenef around to show how happy the kitty was, he set down the black candles on the circular table and moved the two black chairs up against the wood.

Giggling to himself again he tiptoed around the room, quickly covering every wall with thick black material before setting a crystal ball down in the centre of the table on a stand. He also placed a packet of tarot cards and simply waited around for his newest disciple of evil and darkness!

Oh happy days to have someone willing to join him in his prayers to the darkness!

Sighing happily, he allowed Beelzenef to feed from the sacrificial saucer of milk that he kept by the shine to his little sister in the corner. Was it strange that the club room was more like his bedroom and home? No! Of course it was perfectly natural to him!

Sitting down at the table he made sure that his black wig was on properly before pulling his black hood down and beginning to stroke his beloved Beelzenef behind the ears as he waited for his initiate.

Koname had been at Ouran High School less than a week and already her parents were pushing her to join clubs and get herself very established in the society of the school. The only thing was, she was far from social, she was shy, and compared to the other rich girls she wasn't very beautiful either. With these two things in mind, she didn't really catch many eyes, only a few days after she first arrived, people stopped trying to make her feel welcome.

In an effort to please her parents, she had decided she was going to join the Black Magic Club, which they hadn't been so very pleased with but at least it was getting her out and mixing with other students. She wondered how many people there would be there, it seemed like it was the sort of thing that wasn't popular with the main body of students here.

Checking the room number on the piece of paper she had written it on she smiled when she saw that she had indeed gotten the right room, it was in a little quiet corner of the school, and she was really happy she had been able to find it first try. Knocking softly on the door, she waited a few moments before opening it, and taking a small look around at her new surroundings.

"Uhm...hello?" she asked softly "I'm here for the Black Magic Club, this is the right room yes?"

Koname tilted her head to one side and smiled softly, spotting the supposed leader of the group she wandered into the room and closed the door behind her;

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Koname, Koname Oonishi."

Nekozawa was beginning to get a little bit sleepy when the door to the room opened. There was a brief instant where light entered the room and he was quick to use Beelzenef to shield himself from the deadly, evil, rays of sunshine. He didn't know why people were always so happy to see the sun... give him rainy and overcast any day of the week! Thankfully Beelzenef was able to shield him from the rays before she closed the door, making him sigh slightly in relief. He smirked a little bit deviously, fighting back a happy little giggle when she was indeed the initiate he had been expecting,

"Welcome mortal!" he declared grandly but in a much too happy voice to be taken seriously, "To the club for practitioners of the blackest of magic's! You have indeed entered the right domain!"

When she titled her head to the side, Nekozawa paused when he noticed something. She was wearing a hoodie but there were two triangular points. He blushed a little bit. Could it be? Was the darkness finally answering his prayers and sending a lovely cat girl for him to be with forever? Oh he hoped so! He shook himself out of it as he took her hand and gracefully kissed the back of it before Beelzenef did the same,

"My name is Umehito Nekozawa my young lady!" he greeted her enthusiastically before showing her Beelzenef, who waved, "And this is my friend Beelzenef, second in command of the club."

Unable to contain his question he grinned a little bit and pointed to one of the little triangles on her head underneath the hoodie's hood,

"What, may I ask, is that?"

Koname laughed softly when she heard the man greet her in such a happy and enthused manner, looking around she saw that there wasn't anyone else in the room, it was just the two of them. Maybe the group was smaller than she had at first hoped, but, it certainly looked like it was led by a character. Perhaps this was just a meeting between the two of them, before she was allowed to a proper meeting?

"Well I'm glad." she laughed happily "I was afraid that I was going to get lost on the way here, I've never been to this part of the school before after all."

The reaction to the light, when she had first opened the door, made Koname wonder, why had he reacted in this manner? She couldn't explain it, but perhaps she would be able to find out in time, as she got to know the groups enigmatic leader some more.

When he introduced himself as Umehito Nekozawa, she smiled lightly, she had heard of his family, but then again she had heard a little bit of everyone's family. You didn't get to be where her family was without doing business for a fair few of the others in the school, they were event organisers after all, and many of the corporate families had children that attended this school. The cat puppet however, was adorable, and she gently patted it on the head.

"I'm very pleased to meet you Nekozawa, and you too Beelzenef. Is it just us three today or are we going to be joined by some of the other members later?"

Unable to stop a small smile when she was asked about her cat ears, Koname took down her hood so that he could see her velvety black cat ear headband, she had spotted it in an alternate shop and just had to have it, although it was hardly 'cool' she didn't really want to conform to many of the stereotypes.

"It's just my cat ear headband." she smiled softly "I saw it in a shop back home and I couldn't help but want to buy it. Do you like it?"

Nekozawa smiled in a knowing way and nodded when she said that she had been afraid she might get lost on the way here. It had happened a lot in the past. Sometimes it was because it was simply a hard place to find. Other times it was the darkness guiding the unworthy away with distractions! But she was here and seemed to enjoy it so she wasn't being pushed away by the darkness,

"Ah it is a difficult road to our sanctuary here!" he told her with a knowing smirk, "The road to the darkness is hard and full of potholes due to poor maintence! For the darkness is too busy to give it the attention it deserves right now!"

Nekozawa was glad that she seemed to have heard about his family. It also meant that she might have heard about his beloved younger sister! Hopefully his little sister would one day see the darkness as her new home and join them here at the club! Oh it would just be adorable to have her and Beelzenef as their mascots! Forcing himself to be more professional, Beelzenef had no such restraint and nuzzled against her hand,

"Oh Beelzenef behave! I doubt she wants to spend all day stroking your fur!" he scolded the cat puppet playfully, watching said puppet get mini-rain clouds above its head. He nodded, "Yes it is just the three of us today. To see if you truly wish to join our elite ranks!"

When she pulled her hood down to reveal the black velvet cat ears, Nekozawa placed a hand over his heart as it beat ten to the dozen. The darkness had provided him with the cat girl of his dreams! Moving forwards, completely starry eyed, he reached up and stroked them. He squeezed a little bit,

"They're so soft! Like real cat ears!" he declared happily before looking at her with admiration shining in his eyes, "You are the single most beautiful creature on this planet! The world is not yet ready for such radiance! I have found my very own neko to worship!"

He bowed down low to her, Beelzenef bowing as well a little bit, "I bow to thee neko-chan!"

Koname giggled a little bit, he really was funny, although he probably didn't want to seem funny and so she  
didn't comment on it, merely keeping her thoughts to herself for the time being. Biting her lip a little bit she looked around, when she spotted the chairs she made her way over to them, wanting to sit down, the table had on it a rather beautiful deck of Tarot, which she ran her fingers over softly.

"You have a very beautiful club room Nekozawa-kun." she whispered softly "I have to admit I will be very happy to become a member of your club, that is, if you'll allow me."

When the puppet nuzzled against her hand, Koname smiled softly, it did seem as if he really was into pretending that the puppet was real, who was she to be the killjoy? Merely giving the top of his head another stroke, Koname let her hands drop back down to her sides, it seemed like it was going to be a fun club to be a part of, especially if she got to talk to Nekozawa a lot, he seemed sweet.

"I don't mind, I think that stroking cats fur is extremely relaxing." she admitted with a light grin "Oh I thought that there might be some sort of initiation, so, what is if that I have to do to prove that I want to join your club, and truly start on my path to darkness." Koname smiled gently, tucking a strand of hair behind her cat ears.

When he moved towards her, seemingly so very interested in her cat ears, she smiled and leant her head into his touch, nobody had ever complimented her on her headband before, but she was hardly ever seen without it, sometimes she even went to bed with it in because it was so comfortable she had forgotten she was wearing it. Hearing his compliments, Koname blushed softly and bit her lip shyly;

"Nekozawa-kun..." she whispered softly "Thank you, but really there's no need to flatter me so, or bow to me...I...I'm more than a little flustered."

Of course, she was flustered that a rather gothically handsome man was calling her beautiful and bowing down to her...but she wouldn't tell him that just yet.

Nekozawa smiled at her with tears in his eyes when she complimented him on how the club room looked. None of the other members ever thanked him for making the club room so dark and in keeping with the club's focus! That settled it! If she passed the initiation tests then she was going to be his new favourite member of the club! Even past Beelzenef since he never complimented what he did to the room either,

"Thank you so much Koname-chan!" he thanked her with a bright smile, wiping some happy tears away, "You are the first one to ever compliment me on how I have made the club room look! It brings tears of joy to my eyes!"

Beelzenef certainly was feeling rather affectionate today but not to Nekozawa, only to this lovely new member of the club. Oops she hadn't passed the test yet. Ah but she would and that was what mattered most! He grinned a little bit,

"Oh you think so too? We are of one mind on the subject of kitties then! You are a very wise young woman!" he complimented her happily before grinning, "Why yes there is an initiation! Firstly... look into the crystal ball... and tell me what it is that you seeeeeeee!"

He waved his arms to add to the tension and mystery of his words.

When she leant forwards into his touch (LIKE A KITTY WOULD!) he made another little squeeze and scratched behind her ears a little bit. This was the best headband in the world as far as he was concerned and always would be! Seeing her blushing he smiled brightly,

"But kitties such as yourself deserve such praise!" he responded happily as he fell to his knees at her feet and bowed lower, "I am not worthy my beautiful kitty-hime!"

Koname didn't know what to say when he started to cry when she complimented him on the room, merely smiling softly she walked around the room and felt the soft material on the walls, she thought she had a dress in this deep sort of crushed velvet. It was one of her favourites before she moved, she'd yet to discover it in the unpacking.

"You're very welcome Nekozawa-kun!" she smiled happily "I think I actually have a dress made out of this very same fabric, everything in here is so wonderful, I would have my entire room dressed like this if I could, but, it will make this club room all the more special." Koname giggled, winking at him as she took a seat at one of the chairs, crossing one leg over the other.

Hearing what the test was, she bit her lip and she tilted her head to one side, she didn't really know what to do, she just wanted to be part of the club so badly. But clearing her thoughts she looked into the crystal ball and waited for a vision to come to her, when it did, she smiled softly and thought that Nekozawa was going to be very pleased with what she told him.

"I see, two hands, linking at the fingers. A strong bond is going to be made, hopefully that's between the two of us, but the hands are surrounded by shadow, so, maybe friends through darkness, that definately sounds like the two of us." Koname explained, with a soft smile.

Unable to really articulate what she thought when he dropped to his knees in front of her, Koname merely let her mouth pop open for a few moments, before she allowed herself to lean down and cup his cheek in one of her hands, tilting his head up to look at her. She wasn't really sure how to handle it, but she was willing to give this a go, maybe it would work out?

"I am willing to accept some praise, from a handsome man like yourself." she whispered softly "I heard that your family keeps many cats, am I to be added to that collection?" Koname asked, her voice a soft and gentle as she stared into his deeply attractive eyes.

Nekozawa was just finding more and more evidence that this girl would not only become his favourite club-mate but also his favourite and bestest friend too! She even had good taste in black materials! It was an amazing texture to the drapes as well. The whole crushed velvet thing was definitely one of his better ideas for the club room he had to admit,

"Already I am Nekozawa-kun to the Neko-hime! Oh happy and wondrous days in the darkness!" he giggled happily before gaping at her, "You have a dress made out of the same material? I imagine such a fine garment only gets worn on the finest of fine occasions! I would expect nothing less from someone such as you Neko-hime!"

Watching her looking into the crystal ball, Nekozawa's mind drifted a little bit until he was looking at her little kitty ears instead. In his little day dream state they twitched and flicked as she concentrated hard and he squeezed a little bit before pulling himself back to full reality. He smirked a little bit,

"It is just as I suspected my little Neko-hime." he began very seriously before grinning and giving a thumbs up with his trusty pal Beelzenef doing the same, "You have THE GIFT! Well done, you are to be accepted into the club immediately! Job well done Neko-hime!"

When she tilted his head up so that he could look up at her, he had to fight back to urge to squeeze. His Neko-hime was flirting with him! He was flirting with a real-life cat girl! He almost fainted at that thought but instead managed to scramble to his feet,

"The praise is the least I can do for you my Neko-hime!" he assured her before squeeing happily at the idea of taking her back to his house. Purring a little bit, he looked into her eyes, "I don't know... I don't force kitties to come with me after all. I ask them to come home with me. So... should I ask this kitty if she wants to come home with me?"

Even as he asked the question he was shaking with nervous energy. What if she said no? He couldn't take the rejection of his beautiful Neko-hime! He almost flailed at the idea before he thought about if she accepted. Instantly he blushed as he thought about having her curled up on his bed purring as he stroked her hair. He did let out a little squee at that as he blushed.

Koname nodded her head softly, she had toyed with wearing it today, however, she had decided against it, instead favouring her tight striped leggings, denim shorts and hoodie, with a simple strap tshirt underneath. She had wanted to impress but she thought that the dress was more like a cocktail party dress, instead of something she would be wearing to a club induction.

"I was going to wear it today." she whispered softly "But I decided against it, just because I wanted to save it for a special occasion, maybe if we end up having a dance with another of the groups? I know a few girls have been talking about going to the Host Club's ball...are you planning on going?" Koname asked hopefully, it would be nice to have a friend there with her.

Hearing she was accepted into the club she grinned happily and jumped up from her chair, hugging Nekozawa around the neck, she was just so happy to be able to be with her new friend in a club that was as awesome as this one. Letting go with a light smile still on her lips, she resisted the urge to squee and run around the club room;

"Oh thank you Nekozawa-kun, thank you! I promise I will attend every meeting and work hard to incorporate the darkness into my every day life!" Koname stated happily.

Nekozawa-kun was asking her to his house? It was such a happy occasion! She was glad to be able to make a friend so fast, and a friend that was going to be able to make her as happy as he did already, perhaps more so in the long run. Biting her lip a little bit she nodded her head with a small shy smile on her lips, she would very much like to be invited back to his home.

"Yes I think you should ask." she whispered softly "I am sure that if she was asked, the lady in question would say yes, without hesitation might I add."

Hearing him squee, she smirked a little bit, and she stood up gently rubbing her thumb across Nekozawa's cheek, he really did seem keen on her, but he didn't know anything about her, so, how could he know if he really liked her or not? She supposed attraction was a key element, and they would get to know each other in time, so, everything seemed to be going well.

"You sound so sweet when you make that noise, Nekozawa-kun. It makes me wonder what you were thinking about to make that noise."

When she said that she had thinking about wearing that dress today he gasped a little bit when she decided that she didn't want to. Oh noes! But he could have seen her in that dress! He could have felt the texture! Of course only if she allowed him to feel the texture considering it would be very much like he was feeling up her body... He blushed a little bit before pouting,

"Awwwww you should have! Me and Beelzenef are disappointed that we do not get to see you in it..." he pouted before he grinned a little bit, "Yes the host club boys are friends of Beelzenef and I! We have three tickets already for it since they like us so much! Beelzenef doesn't want a date but I don't have one... want to go together then Neko-hime?"

When she jumped up from the chair to hug him he hugged her back tightly and tried to look down at her. But he couldn't because her little kitty ears were now right up close. He almost squeed again but this close to her ears he might hurt her so he just admired them with a happy little grin. When she pledged herself to working hard to bring the darkness into her life he did squee,

"Oh happy days!" he declared, twirling her around in the hug, "None of the other members of the club are anywhere near as dedicated or as awesome as you Neko-hime!"

Seeing her biting her lip, he panicked inside. Was she finding it hard to reply because she was thinking of a nice way to say that she didn't want to come to his house?! His heart skipped a couple of beats as he waited with bated breath for the answer. When she told her that she would want to be asked he beamed happily even as his cheeks became a rosy red,

"Well then!" he scratched her behind her kitty ears with a smile, "Would you like to come back to my house after school then little kitty? I'm sure I can find you some cream for you if you wanted!"

While he actually did mean cream (as in, from the fridge), Nekozawa was not so socially awkward that he didn't know it could be taken another way. He blushed again. When she complimented his squee he once again blushed, deeper this time,

"Oh nothing much Neko-hime!" he hastened to tell her, waving his hands. He paused before sighing and blushing as bright as he could, "I was thinking about playing with your hair on my bed..."

Koname when she heard that Nekozawa already had three tickets to the ball, she was so excited to be able to go to the ball, and even more excited because she was going to have a date with her, many of the girls would probably want to dance with Nekozawa though, the Host Club didn't sound like it catered to many of the gothic types of men, and so, he was the main eye candy for all of those girls.

"Well maybe I can wear it to the ball, I would love to go with you and Beelzenef." she smiled lightly "I hoped that I would be able to find a friend to go with, and now, I have a date, I'm so happy."

Unable to pinpoint what it was, whether it was his sweet nature, his funny expressions or his quirkiness, but she found herself getting more and more attached to Nekozawa, he seemed to be the same way inclined towards herself as well, as they were going on a date with each other after all, and he was the one to ask her.

Hearing the other members of the club were not as dedicated as she was, Koname pouted softly, it meant that she was probably going to be running her mouth a lot in the meetings, but she didn't want to monopolise all of the attention, especially because she was new, she just wanted to fit in with the rest of the group. Although, she was very excited to go to the first meeting.

"Well I try my best to illustrate my passions as frequently as I can, I already cannot wait for my first meeting, when is the next gathering, by the way?" she asked cheerfully.

Purring softly when Nekozawa scratched behind her ears, Koname nuzzled her head into his hand, she was already looking forwards to seeing his home, what his room was like, and if he had any other cool artefacts at home that they could occupy themselves with. Maybe they could read each other's tea leaves or something before she went; "I would love to come to your home after school today, I have a feeling the remaining lessons are going to pass so slowly, now that I am excited to see you again."

When she heard about the cream, and that he was thinking about her on his bed, Koname's eyes widened and she blinked at Nekozawa, she thought however that it mustn't be what he meant. He seemed so innocent that he couldn't have been meaning the sexual aspects of the comments;

"Nekozawa-kun?" she asked softly, a faint blush on her cheeks "As much as I would enjoy lapping at a saucer of cream while on your bed, I am afraid I hardly know you well enough for that." Koname teased softly "Although I wouldn't mind some hot milk and cookies...if you happened to have any separate to the hair playing which is always nice."

Nekozawa had heard that girls liked to attend balls and such and the Host Club ball was the one that most girls giggled happily about in the corridors of the school. Something about it being full of dreamy men or something like that. No one appreciated the darkness anymore! I was a truly sad day when the Host Club was more popular than the dark magic club surely! He thought so at least,

"I would like to see you wearing it to the ball, yes!" he agreed happily, "It would make me very happy to see you in such a dress. Ah well Beelzenef will be off with his own date so I'm afraid it will be just me and you going together."

He purred a little bit as he stroked Beelzenef behind the ears, making the little kitty puppet flail with happily at the feeling. The darkness enjoyed having kitties who had their fur played with. He wondered if the darkness would be just as pleased if he was to play with Koname's hair. He had a feeling that the darkness would be pleased considering that Koname was his Neko-hime and so deserved the same amount of worship as other kitties received! He smirked slightly,

"The next gathering of our collection of dark souls? Why it's tomorrow night!" he told her happily, cheerfully making Beelzenef wave his little hands excitedly, "We shall be having tea with the boys from the Host Club as we do on Tuesday nights."

When she began to purr at the attention he was giving her ears he almost squeed again in pleasure. She totally was just like a kitty! Oh happy days, happy happy darkness days! He had such plans to show his neko-hime his collection of artefacts,

"Oh my neko-hime... I have such sights to show you!" he declared with a happy little grin, "You will definitely have to come and see my room and my collections!"

When she stared at him like that after his comment about the cream he blushed a little bit, having realised what it could be taken as only after he had said it. He noticed that he wasn't the only one blushing though and that made him feel a lot better,

"Yes... yes perhaps a bit too early in the day to be talking about offering you cream in my room..." he admitted, with Beelzenef doing a little face palm at his actions. When she asked about hot milk and cookies he nodded excitedly, "Ah yes! My cook makes the best cookies in the world! Even Beelzenef approves of them!"

Koname smiled happily, she was already so excited to go to the ball with Nekozawa, it was nice she had been so lucky as to get a date already, she'd not even been here a week and somebody liked her already. Of course, she liked them back. It would just be the two of them, that was good, because she thought it would be a little hard for them to dance when he had Beelzenef on his hand.

"I'm looking forwards to it already Nekozawa-kun." she grinned

Hearing that they were going to be meeting tomorrow night with the Host Club, made her blush a little bit, in a room full of handsome men? Well, what was she going to do? She knew she was going to be flushed and embarrassed for the length of time the meeting went on, but maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing, it might be nice to be complimented by those people.

"I'll be sure to be on time, early even! Although I am afraid I'm going to have to go for now, I have a class starting soon and I don't want to be late for it, I know I'm going to get lost so I give myself a little extra time to get there." Koname explained with a small smile.

As she stood up from the chair she had been sitting in, she picked up her bag and placed it over her shoulder, smiling softly, she began to say her goodbye to Nekozawa;

"Well I'll meet you here after the last lesson, for when we go back to your house?" she asked with a soft smile "Again, thank you for allowing me to join your club."

FIN :D

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, although Nekozawa is a little bit random, I thought about making him a lot like Tamaki, because he appears a lot like him in the show :D

Except of course more Gothic :P

Thanks for reading! :D


	2. It's A Tea Party!

Nekozawa rarely made his way as far from the Black Magic clubroom as the Host Club headquarters but when he did it was to help promote inter-club relations. And despite the fact that Hikaru and Kaoru were mean to him, the Host Club was actually the club that the Black Magic club had the best relations with. It was a bit strange that the two clubs were this closely linked all things considered.

Another thing that made him a bit apprehensive about visiting the club was that the other members of the Black Magic club had all come down with a stomach bug. All of them apart from Koname that was. And considering it was the duty of the Host Club boys to flirt with attractive women he was hesitant to let his neko-hime anywhere near them. The darkness was encouraging his possessive jealousy but honestly it didn't need much encouragement.

Entering the Host Club tea room, Nekozawa was happy to see that Hikaru and Kaoru was too busy chatting with themselves to really insult him. Kyoya spared him a glance before nodding to him, a gesture that both Nekozawa and his puppet mirrored. But it was Tamaki who gave the most reaction to seeing him,

"Nekozawa-sempai!" he greeted the gothic teen enthusiastically, shaking his hand happily before doing the same to the puppet, "A pleasure to see you again! Are the rest of your club coming?"

Hikaru and Kaoru snorted a little bit at the idea, causing a raincloud to appear above Nekozawa's head and Tamaki to wonder if he had accidently stepped into it and caused a fellow club-head grief. Kyoya pushed his glasses up a little bit as he sat down at the table,

"Either way, would you like to join us for some tea?" he asked politely, an invitation that Nekozawa gladly accepted. As all the boys sat down, Nekozawa remembered Koname coming soon and helped set an additional place. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at him funny while Kyoya merely raised an eyebrow. Nekozawa sweatdropped,

"Did I neglect to mention that my new favourite member is attending?"

Koname had a great time last night at Nekozawa's house, she didn't want to go home at the end of the day, but she had to, in order to get some of her homework done, and also, so that she would be able to change and get ready for the meeting with the Host Club, she wanted to make sure that she had the very best appearance so that she could make the best impression of the black magic club.

Wandering through the empty school hallways, she smiled softly and thought about just how interesting this was going to be, according to Nekozawa, the president was actually afraid of him! So she was wondering why they had this meeting between the two clubs, perhaps all would become clear when she reached the music room where they were having this meeting.

Once again, she checked the piece of paper that held the room number and building, and she was happy that she had reached the correct place. With a small hum she opened the door and peeked inside, she saw Nekozawa-kun as well as the other members of the Host Club, which didn't disappoint, they were all attractive, in their own way she supposed.

"Uhm hello." she blushed shyly "I'm here for the club meeting."

Today she was wearing short denim shorts, long burgundy socks, with black Dr Martens, her green cat ears this time, and a simple burgundy v neck tshirt. Stepping into the room she stepped nervously over to the table where Nekozawa was sitting.

"Pleased to meet you all." she greeted "My name is Koname Oonishi."

Hikaru and Kaoru were in the middle of arguing with Kyoya about how it was possible for someone to actually want to join Nekozawa's club. Well it wasn't really an argument considering that only Hikaru and Kaoru seemed to be getting heated about it, Kyoya was just explaining, calmly and logically, that it was both possible and, statistically, someone would have to want to join the Black Magic club just based on the laws of probability.

That point had caused the storm cloud over Nekozawa's head to grow larger and Tamaki eased himself a little bit further away from the older teen as a dark aura of depression could be seen to be growing around the goth. Before anything else could be said the door opened and, much to Nekozawa's relief and possessive frustration, Koname walked in looking like the neko-hime that she was to him. Of course he didn't appreciate the looks she was getting from the members of the Host Club.

Kyoya had stared at her over the edge of his glasses, an uncharactistic display of interest to those who knew him. Tamaki grinned happily at seeing that Nekozawa-sempai had a new member as attractive as Koname and the twins seemed to immediately perk right up. Hikaru and Kaoru both leapt up from their seats, set on doing their usual and overwhelming the girl by working together. However they were stopped dead in the air as Nekozawa grabbed them by the backs of their shirts before depositing them back at their seats,

"It is rude to attempt to leap towards a lady!" he told them with a mild glare, "I would have thought that you two would know better than that."

Hikaru and Kaoru hugged each other tightly, pressing their faces very closely together. They turned to Koname with big, round, puppy dog eyes,

"Nekozawa-sempai is being mean to us!" they chorused together, doing their best to sound cute, "All we wanted to do was give Koname-neko-chan a hug!"

Tamaki chuckled a little bit nervously,

"Ah Nekozawa-sempai..." he began with a small smile, "I'm sure the boys just wanted to introduce themselves and wanted to get up faster..."

He trailed off in fear when Nekozawa fixed him with a mild glare, his dark aura pulsing around him. Tamaki wiggled a little bit, falling down onto his chair to look down at his tea. With that out of the way, the aura around Nekozawa instantly vanaished and he turned to give Koname a big hug, causing Hikaru and Kaoru to pout,

"Neko-hime!" he greeted her with a happy squee, lightly playing with her green cat ears, "Oooo you changed your ears... so exotic! Come sit by me and Tamaki then neko-hime!"

Koname smiled happily when she saw that all of the members of the Host Club seemed to be happy to see her, she already settled on the glasses guy as being her favourite, purely because he looked so intelligent and coolly observant. Of course, nobody could compare to Nekozawa-kun, he was just her type, although it wouldn't stop her getting to know the other guys in this meeting.

Seeing that the two twins, were leaping towards her, Koname's eyes widened and she braced herself for a large glomping hug, however, when they were stopped by Nekozawa, she almost pouted a little bit, she did want to make friends with the two twins after all. She thought that those two were some of the most mischievous boys in the school, some of the stories she'd heard.

"Uhm I don't mind if you want to give me a hug you know." she said with a light smile "It is how friends greet each other after all!"

The puppy dog eyes were what was making her give into them more than anything else, and she leant down to give the two of them a little hug before grinning;

"Your puppy dog eyes are very persuasive." she laughed softly.

Koname saw that she was the object of Nekozawa's rather endearing jealous eye, and she was just glad that he was feeling the same way that she was. Already she thought that this meeting was going well, they seemed like such a vibrant lovely bunch of people, she didn't know how well they'd all mix together but it would be interesting to find out.

Returning Nekozawa's hug Koname laughed softly;

"Thanks Nekozawa-kun, I'm glad you think so." making her way towards the seat closest to Nekozawa she smiled lightly and sat down, going to pour herself a little cup of tea "So, what happens at these inter club meetings, I don't see you as the type to start learning the Tarot Tamaki-sempai!" Koname laughed lightly.

Hikaru and Kaoru pouted even more when Koname pouted. That meant she would have hugged them back! And no matter how often it happened at the Host Club, being hugged back by a very attractive girl was something that just never got old. If only that blasted Nekozawa hadn't gotten in the way! Oh they knew he was into her but why should they care? It would be a great way to mess with the little weirdo. When she said that she wouldn't mind a hug they both cheered, internally laughing at how Nekozawa was silently fuming behind her,

"Yes please for hugs time!" they cried happily while Tamaki tried to edge further and further away from Nekozawa as the aura began to pulse again, "It is how the best of friend greet each other!"

When the puppy dog eyes worked and Hikaru and Kaoru got their hug they held onto her tighter to make the hug last longer, giving the fuming Nekozawa smug looks over her shoulders. Complete with tongue wagging and everything. They were immediately back to being innocent once the hug was over.

Nekozawa had never wanted to strangle Hikaru and Kaoru quite as much as he did right now and that really was quite amazing considering he disliked Hikaru and Kaoru quite a lot considering how they were so mean to him for no reason. And using puppy dog eyes on a neko-hime... the insolence! The nerve! He ground his teeth together a little bit before brightening back up when she returned his hug. Kyoya smirked a little bit, having observed the whole thing. Nekozawa wanted to glare at him but Kyoya was the one person in the room who could shrug his glares off.

Tamaki laughed a little bit nervously when Koname asked what happened at the inter-club tea parties,

"Honestly? Most of the time they end up a lot more exciting than they really should be." he said with a wide smile, "We're just supposed to get to know each other as best we can really! But most of the time we end up with Nekozawa calling Hikaru and Kaoru murderers. But yeah we just get to know each other really! So Koname... what made you choose this school?"

Seeing their chance to get under Nekozawa's skin again, Hikaru and Kaoru looked at her with happy little innocent faces,

"Will we be seeing you around the Host Club?" they asked, their faces once again dangerously close together, "It would be so much more fun if you were there..."

There was a snapping sound as the handle of Nekozawa's tea cup broke off. There would have been a crashing sound as the main part hit the ground had it not been for Kyoya reaching out and catching it almost immediately. He placed it calmly on the table as Nekozawa glared at the twins before looking rather sheepish,

"I'll pay for that..." he muttered sheepishly, "How much would it be?"

Kyoya quickly did some calculations in his head before smirking faintly,

"I do believe your club is bankrupt again Nekozawa-san." he remarked, causing rainclouds to appear over Nekozawa again, "Perhaps we could work something out though... Do you think Nekozawa would make a good addition to the Host Club for a while Koname-chan?"

Koname smiled softly when she was hugged by the twins, they really did seem to be enthusiastic when it came to giving their affections, she supposed that was why they were in the Host Club in the first place, although they might be fun to hang around with, she wasn't interested in them at all, however, she could see them becoming fast friends if they were to hang out with each other enough in these meetings.

It was obvious however that Nekozawa didn't like them whatsoever.

To be honest he seemed to be giving out a lot more glares than she had ever seen him giving before, they were quite scary but as long as they weren't directed at her that suited Koname just fine. Smiling softly she took a sip of her tea after adding two sugar cubes and some milk, she enjoyed her tea sweet.

"Well I didn't really choose to come here, my parents needed to move for their business and they decided that it would be good to send me here, it's nice and I'm enjoying it so far, I think it was the best choice for me, I would have hated going to Lobelia All Girls Academy..." she admitted honestly.

Tilting her head to one side she looked around the members of the Host Club with a light smile; "So...you all seem very different to each other, what made you all want to join the Host Club in the first place?"

When the twins asked if she was going to be attending the Host Club she shook her head with a shy smile on her lips, she didn't think she would be able to stand being fawned over without developing a nuclear level blush, as well as this, she didn't think it was needed, she had affections for someone else, someone who was thankfully not in the host club.

"Sorry but I don't think I'm going to be attending the Host Club, I don't really think it's my kind of thing."

The idea of Nekozawa being part of the host club made her blood boil and she clenched her teeth together, other girls fawning over her new crush? Oh she didn't think so! However, she didn't want to appear immediately jealous and possessive, so she managed to flatten her anger just for now.

"Ah I don't think that Nekozawa-kun would really be all that interested, and, I would be more than happy to help out with the bank balance, I could even host some fundraising events of my own, with my background I'm sure it'll be a great success." she smiled softly at Nekozawa "Who knows I could even get the club some more members!"

Nekozawa was in the middle of a glaring competition with Hikaru and Kaoru it seemed as she had broken off the hug and he was now able to fully focus his glare at them. At the same time, they seemed to be glaring at him for making Koname end the hug quickly. No girl had wanted to end a hug with them that quickly before! It had to be because she was afraid of the freaky Nekozawa and his weird magic's.

Tamaki listened intently when she told him about the reasons behind the move to this school, as did the others. Apparently Nekozawa hadn't heard about the reasons why she had moved. Considering the cat ears and the man's love of cats, Tamaki was willing to bet that Nekozawa had had other thoughts playing through his strange, scary, little mind,

"Yes you would definitely have not been happy at the all-girls school." he announced with a sad shake of his head before grinning, "But since you came here you have the joy of meeting us! And Nekozawa-sempai!"

Hikaru and Kaoru pouted a little bit when she told them that she wouldn't want to go to the Host Club, while Nekozawa looked very pleased. The twins scowled a little bit at the rather smug looking man. If they had gotten Koname to come to the Host Club they could have really turned on the charm, without Nekozawa being there either as it was a very bright room when they were open,

"Oh that's a shame..." they pouted and sniffed a little bit, "We can see that you don't want to meet up with us again... we understand..."

Nekozawa glared at the twins again and so missed Koname's anger at Kyoya's suggestion. However both Kyoya and Tamaki caught onto her anger or, more specifically, jealousy. Smirking a little bit, Kyoya pushed his glasses up slightly,

"Well I'm sure you're right, he wouldn't like all the attention." he teased her, letting her know that he knew exactly what kind of attention she wanted to keep away from Nekozawa, "Fundraising you say? Do you have any ideas? Both clubs are always looking for ways to make more money after all and we could both benefit if there is an excess of money left over after you've paid the debt."

Koname smiled happily when Tamaki said that she would definitely be happier here, she knew that his father owned the school itself and she was glad that it was as amazing as it was. Biting her lip softly she thought about all the classes she was taking, would there be enough time to start arranging all these events she had planned, and to attend the Black Magic club and befriend the people from the Host Club also. Smiling softly, she resolved she would make time.

"Of course, me and Nekozawa-kun are already fast friends, he has a wonderfully beautiful home as well." she smiled lightly "We're planning on attending your ball together, are you all excited for it, it would have been a wonderful event to help plan, although I think that the purse strings might have been tighter than I would have liked."

Of course this was a little playful dig at Kyoya, but with her soft smile, she hoped that he wouldn't take offense as she hadn't meant it in a bad way.

Gasping she waved her hands in the air and she thought she needed to rescue the situation; "Oh no no I didn't mean like that I just...don't think that I would be comfortable being fawned over to such an extent and...you don't have a man that suits my type." Koname admitted with a shy blush on her cheeks, of course, they could all guess who was her type.

Koname laughed softly at Kyoya's ruthlessness when it came to getting more funds for the Host Club, but he would find that she could be equally as ruthless when it came to business, after all, her parents had to haggle with the best of them for reduced prices. Not only that but, she had picked this up as well. Maybe it would be good to work together on this though?

"Oh, nothing too extravagant just a few themed tea parties, ball dances, and I would be more than happy to do any other events people asked of me, for a small fee of course." she grinned "With my parents reputation, I think I would get a fair few requests, however, you'll be getting the debt that we owe you, and not a penny more unless your club contributes too, Kyoya-san."

Tamaki always liked it when people said that they were enjoying their time at the school. Call if family pride if you will but it always felt like they were complimenting him and his family for a job well done. He grinned a little bit and the scary Nekozawa blushed a little bit when she mentioned them being fast friends. It didn't take the brains of Kyoya to see that Nekozawa wanted to be more than friends,

"Of yes of course! We can see hust how good friends you are already I can safely say. Oh so you've been to his home too? You like his room?" he teased her gently and in good fun, ignoring the way the twins looked betrayed to learn that she had been to Nekozawa's house. Tamaki grinned widely and clapped his hands happily at the news, "Wonderful! Oh I'm going to so enjoy seeing you there together! You know this is Nekozawa's third year of attending and he's never once had a date before? You must be very good 'friends'!"

Once again he was teasing her but she was teasing Kyoya about his budgetting. The finacially careful teen had the decency to blush a little bit,

"We are on a bit of a budget..." he admitted sheepishly before he pushed his glasses up and schooled himself, "But it will still be an amazing night."

Hikaru and Kaoru smirked a little bit when she began to wave her hands around. That was usually the first sign that someone had been guilted into accepting what they were proposing. So when she then further explained her reasoning and explained that it was still a no both Hikaru and Kaoru pouted, actually pouting this time,

"Oh fine." they both huffed, "We must be no fun then."

Kyoya nodded his head a few times as she rattled off her ideas for fundraising while Nekozawa and Tamaki had gotten up to do a little impromptu dance they were calling the money dance,

"We are getting money for our clubs!" they sang chilsihly as they did little happy dances, "No more budget! We are getting money for our clubs!"

Kyoya scowled at the part about not having a budget. Were they madmen? Not having a budget was like not having a dream in your life or goals! It was rediculous to him! He schooled his features before smirking faintly at Koname,

"You certainly seem to have inherited your parents' skills." he complimented her before smirking a little bit, "Oh I think you'll find that you'll bring in a lot more attention if you host it here. There will, of course, be a small charge for this."

Nekozawa finished his little dance and sat back down next to Koname, giving her a tight hug as he squeed,

"Oh neko-hime! You've singlehandedly saved our club from financial ruin!" he thanked her with starry eyes, "You truly are a cat girl angel sent from the darkness to guide me and the club to the future!"

Koname had the decency to blush softly, she thought that they were going to end up being more than friends but they hadn't known each other that long, so she didn't want to seem like she was just going out with Nekozawa based on his looks, although they were amazing, it just wasn't enough for her to be able to start a relationship, she needed to have known him more beforehand.

"Why yes, his room as many dark artefacts, and the most beautifully decorated Tarot that I have ever seen, if you'd like I could give you a reading." she grinned cheekily at him.

The news that Nekozawa hadn't ever had a date to the ball before, in three years, made her blink a little bit, she didn't know why he was a wonderfully interesting and gentlemanly man, however, she could see that many people wouldn't see him like that, many people would only see what was on the outside and not what was on the inside.

"No I didn't know that." she stated, looking at Nekozawa with a small blush on her cheeks, but casually she slipped her hand into his as they sat next to each other "But it doesn't matter to me what happened in the past, only what lays ahead in the future." Koname stated, her blush deepening.

Giggling a little bit, Koname tilted her head to one side, and stuck out her tongue; "Oh I have no doubt, there's nothing wrong with being frugle as long as the quality is still there after all."

Unable to stop a little laugh escaping from her lips, she shook her head when Nekozawa and Tamaki began to do a little dance about getting more money for the clubs, she was sure that she was going to be able to get a lot of money. Even if she did events on her own, she was going to be able to do them independently of the ties to the black magic club, to get more people to attend, but use the money to aid the club.

"Well the small charge doesn't sound so appealing, what if I were to hire out another room for a lot less and then decorate it the way I want? Maybe even rent out the courtyard outside, run a small fair for a day, it would take a lot of money and the rent would be less." she grinned tapping her chin with her finger.

When Nekozawa began to fawn over her and her ability to help save the club, she smiled softly and nodded her head, she was just glad to be able to help;

"I just wanted to be able to help you, and the club." she stated shyly "It's not that great I'm sure anyone else would have done the same if they had been in my position." Koname stated, with a small blush on her cheeks.

Nekozawa had been listening to what Tamaki had been saying about him and Koname being in his room and he blushed as well. He didn't want her to be painted in the wrong light as many would take this information as proof to start doing. But thankfully Tamaki just chuckled a little bit and waved his hand with a little chuckle, teasing them was just so fun,

"Je ne je ne! Whatever you crazy kids want to call them these days!" he teased them with a little smirk before sticking his tongue out a little bit, "Nooooo keep that voodoo stuff to yourself and your club alright? I'm happy not knowing my future, thanks anyway. Besides, magic kinda scares me."

He looked at Nekozawa as he said the last part of the sentance and Nekozawa just gave him a creepy little smile that made him wiggle and hide behind Koname. Kyoya smirked a little bit and pushed his glasses up again when she said she didn't know about the now blushing Nekozawa's history with the ball,

"Oh it wasn't for lack of interest though was it Nekozawa? How many girls did you politely let down last year?" he teased both Nekozawa and Koname, "Seems that you have more to attract him than the last... what was the number Nekozawa-san?"

Giving Kyoya a light glare, Nekozawa blushed a little bit,

"Thirteen last year..." he admitted with some reluctance before squeezing Koname's hand with his own with a small smile, "But neko-hime is right. It's not about the past, it's about spending the future with people you can depend on."

He paused for a moment before turning to Tamaki, who was crying a little bit and dabbing at his eyes with a little tissue. As Nekozawa stared at him he sniffed, "That was so beautiful!"

Kyoya nodded in agreement when she said that being frugle was a good thing at times. She was a sensible woman it seemed. He also couldn't resist the urge to face palm when he saw the little dance that Nekozawa and Tamaki were doing. It was making the negoatiations more difficult since they were being so foolish and childish. He pouted slightly for a moment,

"Fine... it wasn't going to be big at all..." he pulled the pout back in before pushing his glasses up, "But it is your fundraiser,"

Nekozawa nuzzled against her cheek happily, showing affection much in the same way that a cat would do. The blatent proximity and closeness of it all made both Kyoya and Tamaki blush slightly. Of course it made Hikaru and Kaoru fume a little bit. Nekozawa grinned down at her,

"And you have helped it more than anyone has ever done!" he declared before kissing her on the forehead, "Thank you so very much my neko-hime!"

**Fin! :D**

**So! Now Koname is going to be Nekozawa's saviour and help his club stay afloat! :D**

**Look forwards to the next chapter when you find out exactly how well she manages to help the Black Magic Club out! :D**


End file.
